Twinned Reality
by Lampala
Summary: Trips to Tracy Enterprises are never exactly fun, but this will be a worse time than usual for Scott as he discovers a family secret as old as himself.
1. A chance meeting

**Hello! Yeah, I know I said I'd post all the chapters together, but I really wanted to post this. I hope it's more believable than my last story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except 'the man'.**

A chance meeting

It was the middle of the night on Manhattan Island, and a black Porsche sped down the narrow streets, followed by a bulky, but nonetheless fast, black van. The driver, a tall tanned man in his early thirties, turned the wheel ever so slightly and sent the car around the next bend. His dark brown hair stuck up madly as he built up his speed, soon reaching his destination, an alleyway a few streets from the building. The door of the black sports car opened and he stepped out. He quickly walked over to the van parked behind him, just in time to see a man step out of it.

"Have you got everything?" he whispered, pointing towards the back of the van. "Nothing damaged?"

"No, sir. Everything's there and intact," the other man replied. The first man nodded and headed towards the cargo of the van, opening up the doors at the back and seeing everything was in order. All his equipment was set up and everyone was ready for the job. He beckoned a group of people over and grabbed a few small gadgets needed for his job that night, before they all pulled their balaclava hats over their faces and headed towards the building.

* * *

Scott Tracy opened his eyes, for a moment wondering where he was. He quickly relaxed though, remembering the previous day.

He had arrived in New York from Tracy Island, after a break-in had been reported in Tracy Aerospace and Construction ltd. The thieves hadn't managed to take much - the alarm systems had re-booted after a few minutes of malfunction - but some secret plans were missing and they had to make sure no-one could do it again. After all, some of the main parts of the Thunderbirds craft came from Tracy Construction and if their plans fell into the wrong hands... well, Scott didn't like to think what could happen.

None of his brothers had wanted to go and, _apparently_, Scott was better at this type of thing so, after many hours of persuasion, Scott had finally agreed to go. Once he had arrived in New York, he had travelled straight to his father's offices and checked out the security systems. They had been working fine and there was no trace of any sabotage, so Scott couldn't think of any way the thieves could have broken in. However, they could have used a device that allowed them to turn off the security and, although it was unlikely, he had no better explanations.

Scott pulled himself from his bed and checked his watch. It was 7:00am, so he had a shower and dressed. Grabbing a bag of bagels and a few other snacks he could eat at Tracy Enterprises, he jumped into his blue convertible and headed towards the offices.

* * *

"So, have you any clue as to how they got in?" Scott asked, eying the police officer warily.

"Well, we have got the security footage from before they got in. They seemed to be carrying a small device, but we think that was for getting into the main vault. Then the camera went off."

Scott nodded. It sounded like they had planned this well in advance.

"There's no other explanation," the police officer continued. "Someone would have had to have let them in."

Scott's eyes opened wide in realisation.

"You don't mean...?"

"Scott Tracy, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, theft and attempted insurance fraud."

"Wha...?!" Scott stammered, taken aback by the police officer's claim. He didn't even resist as the handcuffs were tightly secured around his wrists, but continued to stare at the man.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may or will be used against you."

As the police officers led him through the corridor, Scott thought about his predicament. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't seriously think he was responsible. He wasn't even in the country at the time of the robbery. Anyway, why would he steal from his dad? Sure, he _could _have been trying to get the insurance company to pay for the stolen goods, but they had no evidence to say it had been him taking the papers. And to add to that, the police had _seen _the security video. He wasn't on that and they knew it. He was definitely gonna sue.

The doors in front of him opened and Scott was instantly met with several flashes of bright light. He turned his head away and inwardly groaned. Reporters. This day just got worse and worse. As microphones were thrust in front of his face by eager reporters, Scott thought a little more. Those reporters definitely hadn't been there yesterday. They must have known he would be arrested. But how could they know...?

His thoughts were instantly brought to a halt as a hand caught him in the face. He fell backwards and winced as his hands, cuffed behind him, took most of the weight. He looked up to see the reporters had scattered and were now looking at him in fear. Actually, no, they weren't looking at him, but the man behind him. Scott tried to get up but, instead, was pulled up roughly from behind and shoved into a car. He caught a blur of the gang of men, heavily armed and stony faced. They were pointing guns at everyone which was probably why the reporters had been so scared.

Confused, and desperately wanting some answers for the questions circling in his head, Scott turned to the man on his right who had just entered the car. His breath caught in his throat and he was left speechless for the second time in the day. _This can't be possible, it really can't. This man can't exist. He... No, I must be hallucinating. This whole thing's a dream. A nightmare, in fact._

The man looked at him as he started up the door and saw his gaping mouth.

"Yeah, I'll explain when we're out of here. As long as my mates can hold off the Police, we'll be outta here in no time," he said in a New York accent. A shot could be heard from outside and the back window of the car smashed. The man uttered a curse under his breath.

"This cost a fortune," he muttered, putting the car into gear. He reversed out of the scene, which was quickly turning into a gunfight. Scott could hear people yell, "They're escaping," and run towards their vehicles, but the other men were too fast for them and sent bullets towards their tyres, instantly puncturing them and letting the air out.

As the car drove at breakneck speed away from the scene, Scott took a moment to take in what had just happened. He had been arrested, assaulted by reporters and kidnapped by the very men that had stolen the papers, he supposed. This was not good.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you did. If you didn't please offer some words of advice. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope to update this soon!**

**Lulu303**


	2. Explanations and discoveries

**Thank you to all the lovely reviewers! You rock! Here's the next chapter. I hope it wasn't too long a wait between chapters. I was a little busy this week because of the snow where I live. Anyway, there's some Virgil and Jeff in this chapter, for those of you sick and tired of me rambling on about my favourite character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except 'the man'.**

Explanations and discoveries

The sudden halting of the car made Scott look up. He noticed they had arrived at an old warehouse, probably disused, and realised this was probably owned by the driver, as a hideout. Looking back over to the man beside him, Scott saw that he had left the car and was now proceeding towards the building. He looked back at Scott and motioned that he follow. Shaking his head, Scott tried to remind the man that he was unabled to do so, with his hands behind his back.

"I can't," he called. "Handcuffs."

This seemed to get through to the man and he turned, walking back towards the vehicle. He opened the door and pulled Scott out.

"Come on," he said. "We'll hide in here for a while. My buddies will pick up the car. I'll explain what was going on when we're inside."

As he stepped through the door, he continued, "You'd better not show your face in public right now. Best to wait until this whole issue has died down or else you might find yourself being dragged off by the police."

Scott followed the man through the door and looked around the warehouse. It was massive, surprisingly well furnished and looked nothing like its exterior. To his left, Scott could see a kitchen area, with several tables and chairs and, to the right, a flat screen television stood in front of a luxurious sofa. Far at the back of the warehouse, Scott could see hundreds of large crates and a few cars and vans. Scott guessed the vans were to carry the equipment around and to carry stolen goods.

"Yep, this place is amazing. I know," the man said. "It doesn't look like a five star hotel from the outside, but it's a disguise. Pretty clever, huh?" Scott nodded.

"I think you'd better make yourself comfortable. You might be here a while. The police will forget about it after about a year, so you're welcome to stay."

Scott's eyes widened and he looked at the man in horror.

"How can you be so calm about all this?!" he burst out, motioning all around him.

"Well," the man said, taking off his leather jacket and laying it on a table to his left. He walked across the warehouse to a cabinet on the far side of the room, opening one of its drawers and removing what looked like a bent hairpin. He walked back over to Scott and took hold of Scott's wrists.

"I've always thought they'd perfect human cloning one day," he stated, using the hairpin to unlock the handcuffs. "Only, I didn't think it would be this soon and I certainly didn't think they'd make a clone of _me_. Come to think of it, when could they have got a sample of...?"

"That wasn't what I meant...hey! I'm not a clone!" Scott cried defensively, finally realising what the man was talking about.

"Can you think of any other explanations for our... similarities in appearance?"

"You could be a clone," Scott suggested. "But somehow I don't think that's likely. Then again, nothing's likely right now."

"I'm not a clone. So, what was your other idea, then?"

"We _could_ be twins."

* * *

Back at Tracy Island, all was quiet. International Rescue hadn't been called out for a while and Jeff was sitting behind his desk, lost in paperwork. The boys and Tin Tin were down by the pool, as far as Jeff knew, and his mother and Kyrano were down in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," Virgil said, strolling in from the balcony. "Has Scott contacted you at all?"

Jeff looked up at his son.

"No, he hasn't. Not yet. Come to think of it, he hasn't called since yesterday evening. I think I'll contact him just in case."

"Okay, Dad. I'm gonna see what's on TV. I won't disturb you, will I?"

"Oh, no, that's fine, Virgil."

"Thanks." Virgil picked up the remote for the television and pressed the 'on' button while Jeff turned around his chair and called the Tracy Enterprises offices in New York. His secretary, Mandy, an auburn-haired woman in her late thirties, answered.

"Hello, Mr Tracy," she smiled. "Is there anything you want?"

"Hi, Mandy. I was just wondering if I could speak to Scott. It's just that he hasn't contacted in a while and it's unlike him."

Jeff noticed the smile instantly disappear off her face as soon as he mentioned Scott. He looked at her worriedly, wondering what had happened.

"Well, I meant to tell you about that..."

* * *

As soon as he turned the TV on, Virgil started to flick through the many channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. His eyes widened as he turned onto the news channel and he immediately dropped the remote, staring intently at the screen.

"Further news," the man reported. "A man arrested for theft has escaped from police custody after a gunfight occured near Tracy Enterprises in New York. Scott Tracy was being led out of his father's offices by the police when his partners in crime appeared. They escaped in a black Porsche and, despite the police's best efforts, could not be stopped because of several flat tyres. At least two people were injured and a full investigation will be launched into these events."

"Um, Dad, I think you'd better see this," Virgil said after he'd got over the initial shock. He turned to see his father looking back at him grimly.

"I know, Virg. I know."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Scott and his double were sitting at a conveniently placed table, eating lunch, after Scott had realised he had left the bag of bagels in his office and he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast.

"So, why did you actually 'rescue' me, then?" Scott asked through mouthfulls. "Wouldn't it have been easier for me to have been put in jail for your crime so the police wouldn't have been after you? That's what most people would have done. Some of them go to a lot of work to frame others and you had it all by accident."

"Well, despite what the stereotypical thief may do, I wouldn't kill or do anything that could _seriously _ruin someone's life. I only do it for the money. And, I am very curious. If one of your mates turned up and said, "Hey, a guy that looks just like you is being arrested by the police", wouldn't you wanna know what was going on? So, I drove down to Tracy Enterprises and got my buddies to handle the police so I could get you out of there. I thought you might actually know something about what was going on, but you didn't, so it doesn't matter now."

"So, I'm just 'a guy', then? This has nothing to do with me?" Scott asked, wondering if there was a greater plan to maybe infiltrate International Rescue and steal the Thunderbirds.

"Yep," he agreed. "You're just a guy. In fact, I don't even know your name. What is it?"

Scott wondered if he should give away this secret. If he had been rescued by IR and had just been lying all along, Scott would definitely be in trouble for letting it slip, but if he didn't tell him, the man might suspect something was wrong. He decided to take the risk.

"Since you might be my brother, I might as well tell you. I'm Scott Tracy."

"I'm Walter Landrey, but please call me Wally. I hate it when anyone calls me Walter. So, don't. I may be a good guy, but I'm not so sure about my buddies. They don't work for me 'cause they're nice, I'll just say that."

"Okay, Wally."

"Great, Scott."

**So, is Wally really Scott's long-lost twin brother? Will Scott ever get out of that warehouse? Find out in the next chapter, which will be posted as soon as possible.**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! **

**Lulu303**


	3. Realisations and Locations

**I am so, so, so sorry about the late update. I didn't know how to write this chapter, and I know that's not an excuse. I've actually had quite a lot of time, but whenever I have time I don't use it well and whenever I don't I do. Anyway, thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You all rock! On with the chapter!**

Realisations and Locations

"So, I think I'll be off then," Wally said. "I have business to attend to."

"What, you mean stealing from unsuspecting victims?" Scott said with disgust, shaking his head.

"Oh, you're not still going on about that, are you? It's not as if I'm really mean. I only rob from the rich. I'm like Robin Hood, except I don't give to the poor. And besides, Tracy's got heaps of cash. He won't miss a few plans." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and that's why I had to fly all the way out here, is it?"

"But... wait, you are a Tracy Enterprises employee, aren't you?" Wally's eyes widened as he started to realise the fact he had been missing since day one. Scott's confused frown confirmed his thoughts, and he looked on in disbelief.

"Oh, God!" he breathed. "You're Jeff Tracy's son, aren't you?"

Scott shot him an 'oh, finally' look, before rolling his eyes again.

"I'd have thought the 'Scott _Tracy_' thing would have got it, but then again..." Wally, however, was not listening, too lost in thought with plans for the future.

"Wait, does that mean I'm Jeff Tracy's son too?"

"You would have thought it, wouldn't you?" Wally turned back to Scott with a pre-occupied look on his face.

"I gotta go. Stay here. Remember, my buddies can see ya!" And with that, he rushed across the warehouse like an excited five year old.

Scott shook his head. He still couldn't really believe he actually had a twin brother. A brother he had never known about. Scott suddenly felt a rush of anger. His father had never mentioned another brother. Didn't Scott have the right to know if he had a twin? And just what had happened all those years ago for them to be separated?

Scott was brought out of his musings by a quiet buzzing noise. He mentally slapped himself as he remembered his watch. His family had probably been worried sick about him, especially since there had been a lot of reporters outside Tracy Enterprises and just about everyone in New York, or even America, would have known about his disappearance. He imagined how his father and brothers must have felt, turning on the news to hear that he had been arrested and then escaped from police custody. But Scott couldn't call his family back yet. His watch was extremely high-tech and Scott was almost certain Wally and his gang would take it, either to sell it or use it themselves. Either way, Scott needed his watch to call his family and he couldn't let the thieves see its real purpose. He needed somewhere private to operate it.

"Hey, Wally," he called in the direction he had seen his twin go. Several heads turned around, many of them unfriendly and unsmiling. A burly, brown-haired man with a scar across his left cheek answered.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you know where the restroom is?"

* * *

Jeff was getting extremely worried now. He had been trying to contact Scott for ages now. Sure, Scott had been rescued - or kidnapped - from the police by several people and was probably hiding with them now, but the watch wasn't at all suspicious. The beeping sounded like an alarm and Jeff had made sure he called on the hour to make it seem like he had an appointment at that time, when Scott knew he didn't have any alarms on his watch. Even if Scott was with other people, he could have excused himself from whatever he was doing. Jeff was starting to suspect Scott didn't have his watch on him or was unable to call.

Just as he was about to give up hope, a voice came through the speakers.

"This is Scott Tracy, reading you loud and clear." Scott's voice was hardly more than a whisper and Jeff could hear running water in the background, but at least he was okay.

* * *

Scott had made sure he had turned the tap on the sink next to him on before he called his dad, as not to arouse suspicion. He already knew the criminals didn't like him and Scott didn't exactly want to end up with two black eyes and several broken bones. The man who had shown him the toilet had probably gone away, and who could blame him? Scott had to make sure he didn't touch the walls in the enclosed space and he didn't even want to look at the toilet. He had seen some bad rescue scenes in his time, but this place really was a hovel. It made the rest of the warehouse look like a palace.

"This is Scott Tracy, reading you loud and clear," he quietly replied. He could hear his father's relief when Jeff spoke.

"Scott, what on Earth is going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm with the criminals who actually stole the plans. I was framed." Jeff's eyes widened.

"They haven't hurt you, have they?" he questioned anxiously.

"No, Dad." Jeff sighed with relief. "Look, I know I'm in a warehouse in New York somewhere. I've got something to I need to talk to you about, though..."

"ARE YOU DONE IN THERE YET?" a voice bellowed from outside. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Nearly," he yelled back.

"Look, it'll have to wait," Jeff said apologetically. "I'll get John to track your watch. You, try to escape. Do whatever you can to get out." Scott nodded and signed off, before flushing the toilet and stepping outside.

* * *

Jeff broke the connection and smiled. His son was safe, at least for now. He was about to call John in Thunderbird 5, when the eyes of his portrait flashed.

"Come in, John," he said. A speaker came up from his desk and his picture became a live image.

"Father, it seems there's been a landslide in Yorkshire, England. At least 10 people are trapped in a cave. They don't have much air left and no emergency services can get to them in time."

"Alright, John." Jeff was about to ask Kyrano or Tin Tin to fetch the boys when Virgil, Alan and Gordon walked in.

"Ah, there you are. Alan, launch Thunderbird 1. Virgil, you'll need Pod 5, with the Mole and the Excavator. Gordon, you'll double-crew with Virgil. John'll give you the details when you're underway. Well, get going."

The boys needed no further warning and set off, Alan looking excited at the prospect of flying Thunderbird 1. Jeff relaxed back into his seat. Tracking Scott would have to wait until after the mission.

* * *

Scott strode up to where Wally was having a conversation with some more unfriendly-looking criminals.

"Hey," he greeted. Wally didn't turn around but continued to write on a piece of paper in front of him.

"I thought I told you to stay over there. You could even watch TV. I don't care, as long as you don't bother me. I'm doing something really important here."

"But I have an idea." Wally turned around at this.

"I could call my family and ask them to pick me up. It wouldn't be any trouble and the police wouldn't find out. I can tell I'm getting in the way here."

Wally was about to reply but one of the men beside him beat him to it.

"Why would we let you go now? We saved your ass from the cops. You need to pay back the debt to us." Wally looked as if he was going to protest but the stares he got from the men beside him changed his mind.

"Yeah, Scott. You'll have to take part in at least two robberies to make up for it." The others nodded but a skinny red-head with glasses caught a glimpse of the watch on Scott's wrist.

"Oh, no, we need a bit more than that," he protested. "That watch you're wearing should make up for it. How much is it worth? $1000? That should do." Before Scott could react, he snatched the watch off his wrist and gave it to Wally.

"Thanks, Cranium. Sorry, Scott. No hard feelings? After all, your dad is stinkin' rich. You can afford another one."

"He's your dad too," Scott muttered quietly, loudly saying, "Hey, I didn't even commit a crime. I shouldn't have had to be arrested by the police. You should've."

"Hey, we need to eat," Wally said. "We can sell this downtown. I wonder how much it'll make. Nick," he handed the watch to a young man beside him, "drive to the middle of town and sell this. Come back with the money afterwards." The man nodded and rushed out of the door.

"Scott," Wally dictated. "Do you want to stay here and get the brief for our next robbery? You can put in some of your ideas if you like." Scott turned to him before nodding miserably and falling back onto a chair behind him. He didn't listen to anything they said, thinking about his own worries. I wonder who'll buy the watch, he thought. It'll be a bit of a shock to them, being followed around by Jeff Tracy and his sons.

**Ooh, so who will buy the watch? Will Scott ever escape from the warehouse? Why did Scott never know about Wally? Find out in the next few chapters of Twinned Reality.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews help me to update faster, knowing that someone wants to read my story. I will try to update soon!**

**Lulu303**


End file.
